Into the Hundred Acre Wood!
"Into the Hundred Acre Wood!" is the one-hundred and seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 18, 2017, aka the National Winnie the Pooh Day. The story is a crossover featuring characters from the Winnie the Pooh franchise, including Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, and Christopher Robin. Summary After spotting Winnie the Pooh floating through McStuffinsville, Doc and the toys follow him back to the Hundred Acre Wood to help him. Recap The episode begins when Doc and the toys spot Winnie the Pooh floating through the air, unable to get down. As she and the toys set out to rescue him, the wind magically transports them to THE HUNDRED Acre Wood where they meet the rest of Pooh's friends. Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore join Doc and the toys in the search for Pooh, in hopes of finding him in time for his favorite event of the year, The Honey Festival. When they finally spot Pooh and try to bring him down, a tree branch rips his tummy and Doc must transport him to McStuffins Toy Hospital for emergency surgery. A worried Christopher Robin arrives and bonds with Doc over their shared ability to talk to toys, and is soon reunited with a healthy Pooh. Meanwhile, Piglet and Lambie enlist the help of McStuffinsville to throw Pooh his very own Honey Festival to make up for the one he missed. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Camryn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *Sutton Foster as Frida *Sam Riegel as Orville *David Kaufman as Wilbur *Mika Futterman as Rosie *Leslie Grossman as Riley *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Oliver Bell as Christopher Robin Songs *Follow That Bear! *Think Heavy Thoughts *Time for Your Checkup *I Feel Better Quotes Chilly: We saw so many patients today! My feet are killing me. Lambie: Chilly! Chilly: I know, that's not really true. My feet aren't killing me. They're just hurting me really bad. Lambie: But, Chilly, you don't have feet. Chilly: Oh, and look, there's a flying stuffed bear. Stuffy: Don't you think if stuffed animals could fly, I'd know about it? (Flaps his wings, gets off ground a little, then falls) Chilly: You're right, a flying bear doesn't make sense. Hallie: Pooh, I've just gotta ask. What are you doing floating up there? Winnie the Pooh: Oh, up here? Well, yes. Today is the Honey Festival, my favorite day of the year. Hallie: But what in the wooky waterfalls does honey have to do with you dangling from a string under some big old balloon? Winnie the Pooh: Oh, balloons are wonderful for catching honey. Lambie: They are? (Rocks back and forth) Aah! Winnie the Pooh: They certainly are. I decided to fly like a bee to get some yummily honey for my rumbly tummy. (Stomach growls) Oh! My tummy likes this story. But, you see, it's such a blustery day. I blew away in the wind without even a smeckerel of honey, and now here I am, floating away, all because of sticky, yummy honey. Lambie: Chilly, we have to help Pooh. He's a toy in trouble, and that's what we do! Chilly: Oh, I really should've read the med student fine print better! Chilly: Oh, I know we have to go into the woods, but who knows what could be out there. Lions, tigers, and bears! Hallie: Oh, my! Doc: Well, we're hoping there's at least one bear in there. Chilly: We are? Stuffy: (Scoffs) We're looking for a bear, remember? Chilly: No, I did not remember! Oh, I am self-diagnosing the need for some calming cuddles, please! (Lambie gives Chilly a cuddle) Tigger: (After he pounces on Stuffy) Hello. Stuffy: Uh, hi. Piglet: Huh, huh, that's not Pooh. Tigger: You just might be on to something, Piglet. I'm Tigger. T-I-double G-ER! That spells Tigger! Who are you? Stuffy: I'm Stuffy. Tigger: Oh, sure. What's a Stuffy? Stuffy: You're sitting on one. Tigger: (Laughs) That I am! (Bounces off) Ah, sorry! Didn't mean to knock you over. Stuffy: Well, that's okay. I usually knock myself over, so this was kind of a nice change of pace. Lambie: Pooh! Piglet: Pooh! Lambie: Pooh! Piglet: Pooh! Lambie: My echo is sounding extra cute today! Piglet: Pooh! Lambie: Wait! How can my echo come before I say anything? Lambie and Piglet: Pooh! Lambie: (Gasps and sees Piglet) Oh, Piglet! You're my echo? Of course it was so cute! Pink toys have to stick together. Piglet: Oh, they sure do. Doc: (about Winnie the Pooh) We're going to find him. Eeyore: Well, as long as I'm looking, it's not likely. Chilly: Well, I wasn't gonna say it, but my thoughts exactly. Winnie the Pooh: Well, I was just thinking that if I think heavy thoughts, I should be too heavy for these balloons to carry me anymore. Eeyore: Well, if you need any extra-heavy thoughts, believe me, brother, I've got plenty to spare. Piglet: It's taking an awful long time, isn't it? Lambie: I know it feels like forever when you're waiting for a friend in the hospital, but I promise you, Pooh is in great hands. (Gasp) I know what'll take your mind off waiting! The Honey Festival! Piglet: Oh, I'd never go without Pooh. Lambie: If we can't bring the bear to the honey, why don't we bring the honey to the bear! Piglet: Oh! That's a great idea, Lambie! Lambie: Yeah! Trivia *This episode features the characters of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. *This special marks the first time since 2010 where Peter Cullen has voiced Eeyore. *The scene where Tigger bounces Stuffy and asks "What's a Stuffy?" is similar to the scene in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day where Tigger made his debut appearance. *This is the only Doc McStuffins episode that has a few hand drawn pictures (both of them were what Pooh was thinking inside his head). *When the group arrives in the Hundred Acre Wood and are worried about possible dangers, Chilly suggests "lions, tigers and bears," to which Hallie replies "Oh my!" One of them then points out the fact that they're actually looking for a bear, then a bit later, Stuffy gets pounced by Tigger. Gallery tumblr_ojbei9jCdT1v79cwg_smart1.jpg V7Yj.jpg V7vq.jpg 546d0b049124adfa22dfa272_a86c52f2.jpg V7ZF.jpg 337x190-Q100_9c74ad069ec5e9d20f69e34e442adad1.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_10.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_1.jpg V7vr.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_5.jpg|Doc and her toys in the Hundred Acre Wood Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_12.jpg|Tigger bounces Stuffy 337x190-Q100_0b000d011b332ebdb67305ae46c3253b.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_4.jpg|Tigger and Doc Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_6.jpg tumblr_ok7xubK7X11qlpgkfo1_1280.png tumblr_ok7xubK7X11qlpgkfo2_1280.png tumblr_ok7xubK7X11qlpgkfo3_1280.png tumblr_ok7xubK7X11qlpgkfo4_1280.png Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_11.jpg|Chilly with Eeyore Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_2.jpg 546f5632d822a1ab125cb542_a37ab82a.jpg 337x190-Q100_bfffb0b086093f27c506c28cad9b744c.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_13.jpg|Lambie with Piglet Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_8.png Doc_McStuffins_meets_Winnie_the_Pooh.png Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_3.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_9.png Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_7.png Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_14.jpg|Doc meets Christopher Robin 546c112293b4a5c2f9979c73_9dd0d8d0.jpg 337x190-Q100_05a9f4c5ae1725433f726e65ae93124e.jpg Into_the_hundred_acre_wood_end_shot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung